People are increasingly utilizing portable electronic devices for a number and variety of tasks, including reading articles, watching the news, communicating with others, looking at photos, and conducting meetings. In order to save time, people often perform various other tasks while reading or watching content displayed by the electronic devices. For instance, a user may use one hand to hold a cell phone in watching the news while using the other hand to shave or brush his or her teeth as the user is getting ready for work. However, not only does this prevent the user from having an extra hand in getting ready, the user may easily get toothpaste or shaving cream on the device.
One conventional solution involves enabling the user to read or watch content displayed on an electronic device by using the reflection in a mirror as the user gets ready for work. However, the user must keep in mind that the content that is being watched or read from the reflection in the mirror is flipped due to the minor image effect. Further, when the user wants to read textual content off of the device, the user must turn away from the mirror and stop what the user is currently doing to face the screen of the device to be able to read the displayed text, as the reversed text is often not easily decipherable by the user.